Dragon Ball Arrival of the Future Volume One, Aftermath - AF
by ChaosGenocideReign
Summary: After the events of the Black Star Dragon Balls, starting from scratch, Goku Jr. is devoloping his skills, slowly forming the New Z-Fighters. New (and old) foes come to take vengeance on the Earth! Feel free to Review! Note: Story begins in ch. 2! Chaos Anime Central owns this story, but not any of the DB series. Viz, Shonen Jump, Toyble, FUNimation. Story put on hold til' request.
1. Plot, Characters and Takeoff!

Plot, Characters and Takeoff!

Please help me and share your ideas if you may, Dragon Ball fans. I can share my public info if you would like to admit a character in OUR story. Dragon Ball AF community will be made soon after. I would really appreciate your thoghts, help and ideas. There will be minor changes to Toyble's original Dragon Ball AF, which was fan-made and not by Shonen Jump, or any of it's affiliates.

Re-establishment Saga Main Characters

_Goku Jr.,_

Goku Jr is Pan's great-great grandson, and he was named "Goku" by Pan to honor his "Grandpa" Goku. He wears a bandanna (similar to his "Grandpa" Bardock) and can go Super Saiyan. Grandma Pan was ill after her stroke, so Goku Jr. goes to pray to the Dragon Balls in Goku's memorial to restore her. When nothing works (he has ONE Dragon Ball), his grandpa Goku appeared and told him that he needs 7 Dragon Balls to make a wish. Goku gives him the wish, in order to make his granddaughter better after her stroke.

_Vegeta Jr.,_

Vegeta Jr. is a descendant of Vegeta, seen once at the end of Dragon Ball Grand Tour... He is much like Vegeta in name and attitude. He fights in the Tenkaichi Budokai against Son Goku's great-great-great grandson, Goku Jr.

He is the either the great-great grandson or great grandson of Vegeta and Bulma. He enters a tournament and his challenger is Son Goku Jr. When Vegeta Jr. first sees Goku Jr. at the Tournament, he says: "Hey punk, are those _rags_ you're wearing?" He proves to be just like Vegeta. The two competitors are matched equally. Vegeta Jr. lands and goes Super Saiyan and when he sees Goku Jr. do it too, he says "I didn't know we both could go blonde", which leads me to believe that they don't know the actual name for the form.

Note that there is some doubt as to his lineage: he could be descended from either Trunks or Bra (Marron), with little evidence providing a substantial case for either. It seems more logical to assume, based on his mother's hair color and the ignorance of the name of Super Saiyan, that he is Bra's grandson, and not Trunks' grandson. But based on Trunk's hair color, Vegeta Jr. just may be Trunk's grandson!

_Bra II,_

The great-great granddaughter of Vegeta and daughter of Trunks, the hybrid Saiyan. To let it be known, the first Bra was actually Marron, Vegeta's daughter in the English adaptation on Dragon Ball GT.

Summary

One hundred years ago, the Saiyan hero, Son Goku had finished defeated the evil Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Omega Shenron closes in and attemts to destroy Goku with a suicidal Explosive Wave. Luckily, Goku is transported into the Dragon Balls and becomes their new Guardian, along with Shenron. Ten decades after the events of the Black Star Dragon Balls Saga, Goku Jr. is born, and taken care of by 113 year old Pan, granddaughter of Goku and daughter of Gohan and Videl. Pan eventually gives Goku Jr. the Four-Star Dragon Ball, enlightening him and encouraging him to find the other six! After meeting Vegeta Jr. at the World Tournament _Budokai Tenkai'chi_, along with a mysterious Namekian, Goku Jr. has even more of a reason to exciting adventures.


	2. Tournament Begins, Memory Lane

_Two hundred years ago, one of the most powerful villains the Z-Fighters ever faced, Majin Buu was destroyed by Son Goku, the Earth's Saiyan champion, with the all-powerful move known only as the Spirit Bomb._

_Since then, many evil forces have tried to wreak havoc upon Earth but have all been destroyed, by the Z-Fighters, whose founder, Son Goku, takes a lead role._

_Hirudegarn, Janemba, Beibi, Super Android Seventeen and the most powerful yet, Omega Shenron, the evil dragon crafted out of the evil Black Star Dragon Balls, which were created through the Seven Dragon Ball's wish over-uses by the people who used them._

_Goku's great-great-great granddaughter, Pan's great-great-granddaughter begets Goku Jr., who is the Earth's most powerful hybrid human._

_After going on a journey to bring wellness to his great-grandmother, Pan, who had a stroke and was hospitalized. She gives him the Four-Star ball and he hopes to make her well with a wish by finding all Seven Dragon Balls._

_He meets Goku, his great-great-grandfather, after he is unable to gather the six, by tossing the ball to the side after pleading "Shenron" after it fails. Goku Sr. appears and tells him that he needs seven Dragon Balls to make a wish. Five years later..._

Hercule Jr., the grandfather of Goku Jr. walks into the New World Tournament podium and the crowd goes uncontrollably crazy. He descends the great Hercule, hero during the time of Cell, the one who promised to destroy Majin Buu, and indeed helped in his destruction.

Hercule Jr. holds both arms up in fists and shouts, "Yeah!" The crowd can be visibly seen almost all holding up their arms, and shouting _**'Yeah!' **_in unison, copying him. He is their hero, and with his grandson Goku Jr. behind him, Hercule now does something_unlike_ his great-great-great grandfather, promoting someone _other_ than himself.

"The New World Tournament this year is open! And this is everything you've been waiting for! The preliminaries! I, Hercule, wishes those of you here wish our current champion some good luck!" Goku looks up at the sky and notices a faint disruption of the flow of ki in the Earth.

_**Maybe it's another natural disaster...so... I hope**__. _The young junior thinks. He wears a blue karate gi with the back cloth emblazoned with _**"孫 悟空 **__**(Son**_** Goku)" **in thin Japanese characters, a white sash around the top and the bottom gi gear

He also sports a red headband which most likely represents the memorial of Bardock, father of Goku. On their wack back to the podium's elevator, Goku Jr. stares into space while

his grandfather wonders **_Those really weren't light shows... that was the real deal back then... I think my Grandpa Hercule was wrong._**

_Z TV's camera zooms in on the the two boys, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., both Saiyan hybrids. Goku charges power and his hair turns blond. Vegeta does the same. The golden power surges light up the arena- and the crowd, with an enormous amount of spiritual energy._

_"This is amazing! What is going on?! The last time something like this was witnessed in the history of Z TV, urgh!" The reporter is blasted off camera by a wind wave._

_The camera turns to his direction, only showing him holding on to the crowd barricade, some of aura eminating from these amazing boys!"_

_He says holding on to the edges of the the barricades for his life. the surprised crowd jumps back. He continues with his feet in the air, holding on to a Z TV channel station microphone in one hand. "...H-has to be around... a century ago! These two fighters' hair changed, the entire arena is filled with some type of golden aurora!"_

_"Hey, that's awesome! I didn't know we both could go blond!" Vegeta says to Goku Jr. as the heat of battle finally resumes._

**That day was the best tournament in the the last few decades. The news has now gotten involved in the latest Tenkaichi Budokai. Heh... he's grown so much since then. That was the last time I saw him... I wanna see what new skills he's acquired. I wanna see what he's made of!**

Goku notices his grandfather looking his way and he stares at him for a while.

"Huh, What is it, Junior?"

"What's wrong? Why were you dazed? You sure you're okay?"

Hercule smiles and gives Goku a thumbs up.

"Definently! Heh,heh,heh, _yeah_!" Goku Jr. stares at his grandfather for a while awkardly.

"...It's just... that I've noticed something about you. You've grown since then. How was your intermediate training with your grandmother?" Hercule says.

"It went really well. She was tough on me, now I have a huge arsenal of moves I want to try out during the tour!" Goku Jr. excitedly says.

"Ha! Good! Well, before you get crackin', I've arranged your own suite and guess what?"

Goku Jr. looks surprised. "What?"

"You got the place to yourself! Since this'll be the first all around tour, you need a place to stay at!"

"Uh, I don't know... I was gonna stay at my Grandma's!"

"C'mon!" Hercule starts. "Phone her, let her know and I'll take you straight there!"

"Alrighty..." Goku Jr. nervously responds.


	3. Fast Paced Rush Hour

Dear, Viewer

Hello again! I really thought about this story and I'm announcing it on Facebook and Twitter. To like it go to search Chaos Anime Central. To help make more characters, join our community! Just search Chaos Anime Central here on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hey, check out Dragon Ball Alternate Universe too on FanFiction!

Yours Very Untruly,

ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

"See ya, Grandpa!"

Goku Jr. flies out of the elevator knocking some people into the walls of the Tenkaichi Budokai building with his air pressure from him speeding.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He says still flying, looking back. Hercule Jr. walks by a man. "Sorry," He says helping him up. "He's so hyper today!" Hercule exclaims. "It's okay." The man says. "That's my favorite contestant. I've been coming here for years to see him. Him, and my grandson."

The man walks away after picking up his briefcase he dropped. It has the Capsule Corporation insignia on it.

_**That guy must be here for that rich kid who fought Goku Jr. That fight never seem like it'd end...**_

Goku Jr. opens the door to his official dressing/ suite room. He turns on the lights. It looks even better than a hotel room! _"Yahoooo!" _He cries jumping onto the bed.

He bounces back up and lands on his feet. He rus and checks the refridgerator. It's full of everything to canned soda and snack food.

"This is _wayyy_ awesome!" Goku Jr. shouts. He takes two bags of potato chips and a can of soda. He finishes both the bags in due time. He sleeps for about fifteen minutes.

Vegeta Jr., great-nephew of Trunks, walks inside of the halls of the New World Tournament's building suite halls.

He walks through a small group of people. They comlain while he walks away. The room labeled "GOKU" is open, so Vegeta Jr. barges in. The beautiful room is displayed. Goku Jr., sleeping on the bed, is fully unaware of what is going on.

"Junior. Junior. Junior!" Vegeta shouts to the still sleeping Goku. "Get..._up!" _He yells, shooting a ki blast at Goku. It explodes, blowing Goku Jr.'s bed to smithereens. "Uhnn...Ow! Vegeta? What was that for?!" Vegeta Jr. smiles. "That was for that punch in the face five years ago."

He says, crossing his arms. "Hey, no fair, let me punch you again then! We were even. You hit me at the same time!" Goku says back. "Let's go! You'll get your chance at the final round of the tournament if you make it!" Vegeta says running away. "Let's go! It's my turn to fight next!"

**_He still hasn't changed. I'll get him back. But first... there's that disruption of ki again... lost power levels. People must be dying..._**

"Let's go! What are you, daydreaming? How pathetic!" Vegeta Jr. shouts. "Alright! Alright! Gosh!"

The two come out of an elevator full of people. The gang Vegeta Jr. bumped into notice him. "Yeah Li'l Tommy! That's the punk!" One of the people say. "Oh... really." A big kid says, "Did you bump into these guys earlier, shrimp?"

"So what if I did." Vegeta Jr. says. The kindhearted Goku Jr. could tell where this was going. Vegeta's stubborn attitude combined with trouble will cause to be _chaotic!_ "Hey, wait. You're Li'l Tommy, I'm guessing? Well, I'm Goku, nice to meet you. My friend here-"

"There ain't no time for no apology crap, kid." The boy says. He rushes Vegeta Jr. with sheer force. Goku Jr. prepares to defend his friend. "I don't need your help, Goku!" Vegeta Jr. says punching the boy into the wall, cracking it.

The rest of the gang charges and get thrown around and beat down by Goku Jr. "I said I don't need your help!" Vegeta Jr. looks at his watch. "Let's go, I'm running late!"

The two run down the halls and turn two corners. They run past a green Namekian figure. "You. You're my next opponent." He says. This stops the both of the boys. Wearing a white T-shirt with grey denim jeans, he stands with his arms folded. "Who...are you?" Goku Jr. asks. "Humph. I see you don't recognize. You people are so inconsiderate." He says, smirking,

"Huh?" Goku Jr. says.

"Who are you?!" Vegeta Jr. demands.


	4. The Super Battle Begins!

Dear Viewer,

You'll enjoy this one. I recommend this Fanfic. "Like" Chaos Anime Centra on Facebook and follow it on Twitter! Join in on too! This fanfic series will go on for as long as you people demand more updates. I can see it getting popular. I'll need some fighters for the Tournament. You can post ideas for some, I'll give you credit for it. I promise.

Yours Very Untruly,

ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. run down the halls and turn two corners. They run past a Namekian figure. "You. You're my next opponent." He says. This stops the both of the boys. Wearing a white T-shirt with grey denim jeans, he stands with his arms folded. "Who...are you?" Goku Jr. asks. "Humph. I see you don't recognize. You people are so inconsiderate." He says, smirking,

"What?" Goku Jr. says. "Who are you!" Vegeta Jr. demands. The Namekian starts talking, "I am-", he is then interrupted by a voice on the PA, "Okay, people! The next round'll be fought _right now_! Vegeta versus Majunior! The fighters are running late so _please_ give them a minute to finally appear!" The New World Tournament

"Goku, lets go!" Vegeta Jr. says bolting himself out of the door and onto the stage. "Hey, Vegeta, wait!" Goku Jr. says running after him.

He stops, then looks back, noticing that the Namekian is no longer there. _**Wait... is that guy...? Where have I heard the name **_**Majunior**_**? Damn it, I can't remember! Think... Think! **_

Goku Jr. says to himself, in his mind. _**Oh yeah, I've got it now, I've gotta tell him! **_"Wait, Vegeta!" He says running out of the room.

The crowd cheers as Vegeta Jr. steps into the rope-less stone ring from off of the podium. The Namekian is already on his side of the ring.

"Wait. You're _Majunior_?" Vegeta Jr. says. The Namek just smirks. "Alright, here they are... Vegeta," He says pointing his arm in Vegeta Jr.'s direction. "And Majunior" He says then moving the direction of his arm in Majunior's direction.

"Are you ready?" The announcer says, Vegeta readies his stance and smirks, "Set and..." Majunior smiles, showing his sharp canines in his mouth, he also readies, similar to the stance Piccolo once used.

"Begin!" The two fly up together, Vegeta Jr. shoots a ki blast which is deflected by Majunior. Majunior charges Vegeta, with his fists out ready to punch. Vegeta Jr. catches his fist throwing his arm to the side, punching him in his hip.

Majunior makes no sign of pain from beinbg punched, he sticks his hand up in front Vegeta, and shoots a ki blast. This knocks Vegeta Jr. all the way down back to the ring.

The impack of Vegeta falling to the ring creates a small crater, with Vegeta stuck in it. **_What is this sheer strength? I'm stronger. I know I am! I am Vegeta! I can't even sense his power level! _**

He picks himself up and dusts his pants off. He shakes his hair knocking the dirt and debris out of his hair. Majunior just descends to the floor of the ring quietly, all that is audible is his shoes landing.

"You," Vegeta Jr. says to Majunior. "I'm going to show you something that you have never seen before. This is going to completely destroy you!" Vegeta Jr. smirks and charges up his ki. Lightning erupts from his body. Majunior frowns. The great gust of wind comes around his body.

Goku Jr. shows up backstage. He jumps over the barricade and lands in with the crowd.

"Hey!"

"C'mon kid!"

"What are you doing!?"

Some people say in frustration. He spots Vegeta building up his power level. He notices what Vegeta is trying to do.

"Hey! Vegeta! Stop!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. Vegeta looks back, without stopping. He notices Goku Jr. waving at him furiously.

He smirks, paying him no attention. "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahh!" Vegeta Jr. screams. His hair flashes blond, then back black repeatedly.

His pupils changes color. They turn blue. Suddenly a crazy wave of golden ki surges pick up dust, dirt and debris from off the ground. The wave hits the crowd, throwing small bits of debris at them.

Goku Jr. puts his right inner elbow over his face, covering himself from the dust flying in the air. "Ah! Vege... ta!" Majunior looks from across the ring. he's covering his eyes with his left forearm. _**What... is... this?**_

The wave then slowly calms down, then, in the matter of seconds, stops. "That... was... awesome!" One of the spectators say.

A small bit of rock falls on his head. "Ow...?" The announcer, looking like he is in fetal position, he gets right up awkardly. Then dusts himself off. "Oh my! Vegeta just had a transformed! But this isn't over yet until one of the contestants are knocked out of the ring or KO'd! What will happen?!"

Vegeta smirks and so does Majunior. "Well... lets get this show on the road." Vegeta Jr. says. "Yes, I suppose. Don't think that silly transformation of yours can help you beat _me_." Majunior says, mockingly.

_Leave me some PM's for ideas or do it right in the comments. There's more to see next chapter of Dragon Ball Arrrival of the Future! Who will win?  
_


	5. Saiyan Inequalities!

Dear Viewer,

At the end of this volume, Dragon Ball AF volume 2 will release. Common sense. I'm excited to show you a good Dragon Ball story series. **Awsome Gotenks 3**: Yes, I _just might use that idea. _Love it!

Excelsior!

Yours Very Untruly,

ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

The announcer hops up. "Oh my! Vegeta just had transformed! But this isn't over yet until one of the contestants are knocked out of the ring or KO'd! What will happen?!" Vegeta smirks and so does Majunior. "Well... lets get this show on the road." Vegeta Jr. says. "Yes, I suppose. Don't think that silly transformation of yours can help you beat _me_." Majunior says, mockingly.

Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. closes in on Majunior. Majunior side steps, hitting Vegeta Jr. upward in te air, he then quickly flies up to catch up with Vegeta Jr., who is still immobilized temporarily from the hit, and double forearm smashes him back downward towards the ground.

"Agh! Urghh..." Vegeta Jr. grunts as he spend his time trying to stop himself from hitting the ground. Vegeta Jr. then puts himself on brakes by dimming down his ki.

"Come on, Vegeta, you're a real let down. I mean you being a ... and all. Hmph." Majunior mocks. But his last words are unheard to Vegeta. _**Me being a what? Did he say... Saiya-jin? What is a Saiyan? If I am a so-called Saiyan, how does he know I am and I don't?... I need**_ _**answers, right now!**_

"What the hell is a Saiyan, Majunior?" Vegeta Jr. demands. Majunior, still in the air, just smirks, "Hmph. You don't even know what you are. Shame." He remarks.

Vegeta Jr., looking very angry shows the Namek what he thinks and responds. "Fine, then! You don't wanna answer me, huh?! Then I'll just beat the answer outta you!" Vegeta Jr. unexpectedly flies over and steps in for a right hook and catches Majunior with a punch right to the cheek.

From the force of the hit, the Namekian falls backward almost hitting the edge of the ring, but he slides and catches himself at the edge. The dust from Majunior sliding disappears in the air, which both the fighters breathe. Suddenly, blood dribbles from off the side of Majunior's mouth.

**That boy packs a big punch... I really should finish this... now! There's no more time for fun and games!... **He thinks.

Vegeta Jr. stays impatient and stone-faced. His emotionless expression shows the displeasure in him.

Then, he smirks. "Hurry up, come at me, green boy! Or are you preparing to throw in the towel?" Majunior's head turns towards Vegeta Jr.'s direction.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that one. Need some yen to get a haircut, Vegeta?" Vegeta Jr.'s body bolts towards Majunior. "You're really one to talk, Captian No Hair! Enough with the taunts and finish this!" He yells.

Majunior smiles. "Hmph! Fine, but you started it. You also had gave my engine a nice jump start." Vegeta Jr.'s ki flow is amazing. His golden flame aura burns the ring below his feet.

Vegeta Jr. assumes his fighting stance again. Majunior stays still.

"What's wrong!? Let's go. If you're ready or not I"m coming anyway!" Vegeta Jr. complains. "Hey, Vegeta, before we begin round two, I'd like to show you a technique of mine." Majunior says. Vegeta Jr. just watches suspiciously.

Majunior starts to snarl, He puts both his elbows at his waists and his muscles start to enlarge and grotesquely squirm. "Kyaaaahhhh!" As he screams, Vegeta Jr. watches in horror.

"Haaaaggghhhh!" His leg muscles grow also, with his veins moving. The blood vessels on Majunior's forehead erupts, His entire body grows to unbelievable porportions.

His T-shirt is destroyed, along with most of his jeans, His feet dig into the ring, his entire body taking up about three-fourths of the Tournament ring. "Whoa! Wha-Wha-What? Majunior just turned ito a giant! Be careful, people! This could get dangerous!

Goku Jr. grips the barricade and cracks it with his bare hands. _**Not good! Not good!... Not good at all! Hang in there Vegeta!** _Goku Jr. thinks. "**HAHAHAH! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR BLOWS CAN EFFECT ME NOW?! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, VEGETA!****"**

Majunior says with his voice booming. Vegeta Jr starts to walk toward the now giant. "Well, you sure look different. What's up what the get-up, freakshow?" He asks, making fun of Majunior.

_End of chapter 2! What can possibly happen now? The blond boy and the Namek are pacing towards their final moment in explosive rage in both warriors! What can happen next? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Arrival of the Future!_


	6. Super Saiyan Vegeta vs Super Majunior!

Dear Viewer,

Another chapter posted today! I just something to treat you readers for reading this! Give me ideas! You'll get credit!

This was a hard chapter to produce! But I give you this one, in pride!

Coolio!

Yours Very Untruly,

ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

_Last time... on Dragon Ball AF._

"_Hey, Vegeta, before we begin round two, I'd like to show you a technique of mine." Majunior says._

_Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. just watches suspiciously._

_Majunior starts to snarl, He puts both his elbows at his waists and his muscles start to enlarge and grotesquely squirm._

_"Kyaaaahhhh!"_

_The mysterious Majunior transforms into a giant beast, still keeping his Namekian form!_

_As he screams, Vegeta Jr. watches in horror. "Haaaaggghhhh!" His leg muscles grow also, along with his veins moving._

_The blood vessels on Majunior's forehead erupts, His entire body grows to unbelievable porportions._

_His T-shirt is destroyed, along with most of his jeans, His feet dig into the ring, his entire body taking up about three-fourths of the Tournament ring._

_"Whoa! Wha-Wha... What? Majunior just turned into a giant! Be careful, people! This could get dangerous!" The announcer warns._

_"**HAHAHAHA! DO YOU THINK YOUR BLOWS CAN PHASE ME NOW?! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW, VEGETA****!" **Majunior says with his voice booming._

_Vegeta Jr starts to walk toward the now giant. "Well, you sure look different. What's up what the get-up, freakshow?"_

_He asks, making fun of Majunior._

_The giant Majunior cracks his knuckles, a loud soud, similar to a gigantic clap is heard._

**_"Feh! Your petty jokes will prove that you will inevitably be crushed, and die in this battle ! It must be a reflection of your overall fighting skills!"_ **

* * *

**_The Real Battle Begins! Super Saiyan vs. Super Namekian!_**

Vegeta Jr. still looking smug, "You asked for it!" he asks, looking completely confident, holding his palm out towards Majunior.

Vegeta Jr. moves at light speed, towards Majunior.

The blurs from the warrior moving causes confusion to Majunior.

He suddenly stops, and crosses two pointer fingers and gets into stance, charging ki.

"_Bunshin __Bunretsu (_Clone Division_)!" _

Four seperate physical bodies divide from his own.

"What just happened!? There are five Vegeta's?!" The announcer excitedly yells.

Goku Jr. stares wide eyed from the crowd.

"I know that technique. Grandma read to me about it. She said the Android, Cell used it to fight against my grandfather Goku, but..."

The five Vegeta bodies all charge straight at the giant Majunior.

"...I've never heard of the name... she just said it was called 'Seperation'."

The surprised Majunior backs off, opens his mouth and charges an Explosive Breath Cannon.

The five stop.

"Die!" the main Vegeta cries, holding one palm out.

A gigantic ball of ki energy builds up in his palm. A fully charged Energy Wave.

He nods at his clones.

One distraction clone rushes Majunior and shoots assault ki blasts at him. The other moves foward, also firing blasts.

Majunior grabs the clone, as if he was an action figure and squeezes him.

"AAAHH!"

Vegeta Jr.'s clone coughs up blood.

"Hey, Majunior! Look up!"

The main one says. With two other clones with a fully charged energy ball in their palms, and one in his.

Majunior, noticing what's going on, fires the shot as quickly as possible, then throws the useless, crippled clone.

The three blasts hit the Explosive Cannon, causing a destruction in the ring.

Majunior struggles, trying his best to push away the blasts from him.

Back and forth they go, towards the four, back towards him.

The heat of the battle is intense.

"Don't worry, he is weakened. He _can't_ do this forever."

Vegeta Jr. announces to his clones.

And he couldn't. The three Big Bangs causes theirs, and his own destructive energy to hit him, damaging.

The blast knocks him, far to the steps of the tournament ring.

The first, second and third clones disappear into ki and conjoins with Vegeta Jr.'s body.

Lastly, the floored clone which was crushed earlier also disappears and goes into his body also, giving him all of his spiritual strength back.

"Wow! He just got knocked it to next year by that blast! Is it over?! He's got ten seconds until he is disqualified and eliminated from the World Tournament, people."

The giant body almost instantly shrinks, back into his normal size.

The Namekian lays on the ring's edge, his body... battered and scathed.

"One... two... three... fou- huh?!"

Vegeta Jr. walks slowly over to Majunior.

"Vegeta is beginning to walk over to the floored Majunior! What's he gonna do?! Murder is against the rules, folks."

The instant hate and determination in his eyes express his will to do anything to win.

Goku closes his eyes and concentrates on telepathically communicating with Vegeta's inner conscience.

"Vegeta, no!" he thinks to him, with much concern.

"Shut up, fool! I'm not!" Vegeta Jr. yells.

"Who's Vegeta talking to?"

The announcer asks his camera-man.

"I've got no idea." he shrugs.

"Hey, keep that camera straight!"

At his feet his opponent lays, rendered helpless.

Majunior begins to rise up slowly, holding his weight on one knee.

"Get up," Vegeta Jr. demands.

"No use trying to use any tricks up your sleeves. Futility will serve you no purpose." He says, wiping his mouth from the blood dribbling down the side of his mouth.

Majunior stares coldheartedly. "I'm not gonna just hand the match over to you."

Vegeta Jr. puts one leg behind him. "You asked for it, fool."

The kick sends Majunior flying over from the edge of the ring and into the wall of the Tournament entrance.

The glass breaks, shattering all over Majunior.

"Oh, the brutality! Vegeta won? He just knocked Majunior out of bounds!"

* * *

The crowds cheer while Vegeta Jr. walks down the steps.

He walks out of the entrance door and into the backstage part of the gigantic area, looking at the wounded Namekian...

"Vegeta, that was great!" Goku Jr. says.

"How'd you get in here?" Vegeta Jr. asks.

"Oh, it's a secret I'm saving for when we spar!"

"Okay... so you've got tricks up your sleeves, monkey-boy!"

Goku Jr. smiles. "I see you've got a couple tricks up your sleeves to, Vege-bro."

"Vege-bro? Goku, you're a fool." he scoffs.

The doorknob to the area turns.

Both boys look at the door while it opens.

A man enters, carrying a Capsule Corp. briefcase.

He's a mustached man, with short purplish hair.

"You did well, son."

Vegeta's eyes light up, while Goku's are full of puzzled confusion.

"Wait, who are you?"


	7. The Spirit Call

_Last time on Dragon Ball AF..._

_"Die!" the main Vegeta cries, holding one palm out._

_A gigantic ball of ki energy builds up in his palm. A fully charged Energy Wave._

_He nods at his clones._

_One distraction clone rushes Majunior and shoots assault ki blasts at him. The other moves foward, also firing blasts._

_Majunior grabs the clone, as if he was an action figure and squeezes him._

* * *

_The three Big Bangs causes theirs, and his own destructive energy to hit him, damaging._

_The blast knocks him, far to the steps of the tournament ring._

_The first, second and third clones disappear into ki and conjoins with Vegeta Jr.'s body._

_Lastly, the floored clone which was crushed earlier also disappears and goes into his body also, giving him all of his spiritual strength back._

* * *

_Vegeta Jr. puts one leg behind him. "You asked for it, fool."_

_The kick sends Majunior flying over from the edge of the ring and into the wall of the Tournament entrance._

_The glass breaks, shattering all over Majunior._

* * *

_He walks out of the entrance door and into the backstage part of the gigantic area, looking at the wounded Namekian..._

_"Vegeta, that was great!" Goku Jr. says._

_"How'd you get in here?" Vegeta Jr. asks._

_"Oh, it's a secret I'm saving for when we spar!"_

_The doorknob in the area turns._

_Both boys look at the door while it opens._

_A man enters, carrying a Capsule Corp. briefcase._

_He's a mustached man, with short purplish hair._

_"You did well, son."_

The man looks about in his fifties. He wears an orange ascot wrapped around his neck, suited in a grey tuxedo.

Vegeta Jr. stands still, his muscles twitching.

Goku Jr. looks back and forth to Vegeta, and then this man.

"Don't you remember me? It was only about ten years ago. You _only_ were five, Vegeta. You too, Goku."

The man sets his case down on the floor and walks over to Vegeta.

"Excuse me, sir. How do you know us so personally? I mean, I know we're martial arts _sensations_ but," Goku asks, scratching his head.

Vegeta ignores the question and walks around the man and exits the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Vegeta!?" Goku asks making his way for the door.

"Stop, Goku." The man says.

Halting him with his hand, he continues, "The reason I know you so fondly is because, I am Vegeta's grandfather... Trunks."

Goku opens his mouth wide, out of surprise. "I remember you! You stopped fighting though. You used to be a World Tournament champion three years in a row!" he yells. "But, Trunks, why'd you stop fighting?"

"Yes, I used to be a champion, but that does not mean I am vulnerable. I was badly injured by a villian created by the dead Dr. Gero. But, Vegeta on the other hand, became stronger than I am. He was only five, and I wanted him to be safe from the new Red Ribbon army."

"But you just said he was strong! Why didn't you work together?"

"My, you do take up after Son Goku-_dono_ himself. It was because miscalculated the fact that my young Vegeta's blood runs directly from Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Planet. I had always thought this was foolish, but he told me that the spirit of Prince Vegeta came to him personally and told him that he has to fight and protect Planet Earth and be the next peacekeeper."

"What's wrong with Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"I told him that fighting was foolish and that it will only cause himself to be hurt. I told him that spirits cannot reappear on the human plane. _I_ was the fool. Long after Vegeta went to live with his mom again, the former Prince Vegeta told my my grandson's whereabouts and I came here to apologize." he sadly states.

Goku crosses his arms. "Vegeta went to live with you because of the Capsule Corp.'s stock market crash, right, Grandpa Trunks?" he asks.

"Yes, Bulma Brief, my great-great-great grandmother's company had lost money and had become broke. It was sad, Goku. The central HQ for Capsule Corp.'s technology was destroyed by a minor villian," he says.

"But after some rebuilding, hosting other companies, sponsoring and budgeting, Capsule Corp. is back to it's original state."

"Ah... Trunks, I'll be back with ya, I gotta see if Vegeta's okay." Goku says.

"Come on, I'll go with you."

* * *

Vegeta Jr. walks down a hall, then sits in a chair on the corner.

The spirit manefestation of Prince Vegeta, son of Vegeta Sr. walks toward his great-great-great-great grandson. He spots Vegeta Jr. looking sad, staring at his shoes.

"What's wrong with you, Junior?" Vegeta asks.

"Nothing." Vegeta Jr. answers.

"Stop being so stubborn! True Saiyans are never sad!" he yells, awakening his grandson's attention.

"But I can't overcome these human emotions! You're a _full blooded_ Saiyan!"

"If you want to be, you can be, too. All you have to do is ask for my help. Although I'm dead, I'll always be there. Kakarot guides his grandson every single day and night." he scoffs.

"Really?" Vegeta Jr. asks.

"Yes, and he trains with him. Teaches him new techniques. The rumors you heard about the great Kakarot dying a hundred years ago are all rubbish, he's alive. He's in the Dragon Balls," Vegeta folds his arms, and turns around.

"Just open up your knuckle headed mind and I'll be able to physically interact with you."

Vegeta disappears, leaving the sensation of paranormal activity along with him.

Vegeta Jr. stares into the space where his grandfather was, hoping to obey him.

Now you can go onto the profile page of mine and vote whether what should happen next! If you dislike any of the suggestions I've made, choose not to vote but review and put in your suggestion thereafter.


	8. Character Update 1

_Character Update #1_

Name: Son Goku Jr.

Gender: Male

Race: Saiyan/Human hybrid, 1/16 Saiyan

Age: 12 Earth years

Height: 5'5"

Special Move(s): Fully Charged Energy Wave,

Power level: 9,569 in base form*

Transformation(s): Super Saiyan 1,

Occupation(s): none

Bio: Goku Jr is Pan's Great Great Grandson, and he was named "Goku" by Pan to honor his "Grandpa" Goku. He wears a bandanna (similar to his "Grandpa"Bardock) and transform into a Super Saiyan. Grandma Pan was ill and he goes to search for the Dragon Balls to restore her. When nothing works (he has ONE Dragon Ball), his grandpa Goku appeared and told him that he needs 6 more Dragon Balls to make a wish. Goku gives him the four star Dragon Ball. Exactly like how Grandpa Gohan, as in Goku Sr.'s grandfather, did to him when he was a little boy (Dragon Ball).

* * *

Name: Trunks II

Gender: Male

Race: Saiyan/Human hybrid, 1/8 Saiyan (0.125%)

Age: 52 Earth years

Height: 5'7"

Special Move(s): Finish Buster, Burning Attack

Power level: 12,000 in base form

Transformation(s): Not known yet

Occupation(s): Capsule Corp. representative

Bio: The grandfather of Vegeta Jr. He promises Vegeta Jr. that the dead cannot come back to life on the human plane. Since the five year old Vegeta Jr. has witnessed the ghost of the Saiyan prince, Vegeta with his very own eyes, he begins stating that Prince Vegeta came guide him. Trunks did not believe this, since he does not believe ghosts of deceased persons are an actual thing. His daughter, Vegeta Jr.'s mother, kindly kept saying to leave Vegeta Jr. alone, suggesting that he is going through a phase. Trunks starts believing that he actually is going through a phase after repetitive stories about the conversations Vegeta Jr. said he had with the prince of Saiyans. Trunks decided he was going to handle this with a talk to his grandson. On his way, Vegeta appears in physical form to Trunks. This has Trunks' mind blown, since he was incorrect about the fact that Vegeta Jr. saw his great grandfather.

* * *

Name: Majunior (Piccolo III)

Gender: Male (?, based on the fact that Namek has only male beings on their planet. I don't think they are specifically gendered, based on the fact that they are similar to plants.)

Race: Namekian

Age: 12 Earth years

Height: 6'0"

Special Moves(s): Chou Makuso (called this in DBZBT3)

Power level: 10,000

Transformation(s): Super Namekian

Occupation(s): none

Bio: Born from a Namekian descendant of Piccolo's. Majunior was sent to the _Shin Budokai Tenka'ichi, _or_, _New World Tournament to find Goku Jr. somehow. His intentions are unknown.

*The normal form, or state of a transformable beings throughout the later Dragon Ball universe.


	9. Mysterious Alien Attack!

Dear viewer,

New chapter today! Are you guys ready?

Excellently Yours,

ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

Goku Jr. and Trunks walk doen the hallway looking for Vegeta Jr.

"Where do you think he went, Trunks?" Goku Jr. asks.

"I have the _slightest_ idea. Let's continue looking, Goku."

Goku nods and walks around the corner. He pokes his head out and continues walking down the hall that he just came from.

"Vegeta?" Goku Jr. calls.

At the very moment Goku calls, a powerful ki pressure forces him down to his knees.

Trunks is forced to his knee.

"What... the hell... is this... ki?!" Trunks asks.

Meanwhile, Vegeta Jr. in the next hall attempts to run, but falls due to the ki force.

"There's something here... It's powerful... coming this way." Vegeta Jr. says.

An explosion blows open the glass windows in the hall that Goku Jr. and Trunks are stationed in.

"Ah!" Goku Jr. screams, getting glass on him.

Trunks struggles to get up, then picks up Goku Jr. and heads towards the elevators.

Vegeta Jr. catches up to the two, and drags himself into the elevator with them.

The entire crowd in the arena of the World Tournament panics and escapes through the emergency exits.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" A girl panics to her mother. The woman holds her daughter in her arms tight, rushing past groups of panicky people.

Hercule Jr. is one of the first who escapes, worrying about his grandson.

The ceiling crumbles throwing chucks of rock on the floors of the building.

Goku Jr. hops out of the elevator along with Trunks and Vegeta and attempts to run around the chairs in the arena and escape through the exit.

But, as he hits the main door, the glass crashes on to the floor. Trunks looks up.

"Goku! Look!" He says.

The ceiling is exposed, because of the glass that broke. The ceiling was made of it.

Goku grabs Trunks by his hand, and so does Vegeta.

The use their flight technique, escaping the crumbling arena.

"Sorry... I didn't believe you, Vegeta."

"Never mind that!"

The three land far from the building.

But someone miles away from them, miles in the air, focuses their homing flight on the three.

"Up there!" Vegeta shouts.

Instantaneously, he arrives with his back to the three.

Trunks pulls out a Capsule Corp. ki detection device.

The power level estimate climbs rapidly.

"His power level is... 800... 1,000... 10,000... 100,000... 100,000,000... 300,000,000!?"

Trunks reads.

Vegeta backs away. "N-no way! That thing is broken."

The device climbs past five hundred million and then breaks.

The creature turns around. He has the structure of an Ice-_jin _(Changeling)...

"Who... is the _strongest_!?" he screams.

"Look! He reminds me of the artwork I've seen of Frieza I've seen!*" Vegeta yells.

"Frieza, you say?" Trunks says, clenching his fists.

"I am Sleet, the greatest warrior in the universe. I've come for Son Goku." The creature says.

"What business do you have with him!?" Trunks yells.

"Sorry, but Son Goku's dead. My name is Goku, also. But the one you're lookin' for is no longer alive. He was my grandpa."

"You... Son Goku. I'm looking to destroy you."

The gang's eyes light up.

Sleet advances towards the group.

He holds up a single finger, simultaneously walking.

"It took me a long time to get here after traveling from my planet, Trade Organization."

"Goku, Vegeta! Get the hell out of here!" Trunks yells.

"Right." Goku says, flying away. Vegeta Jr. follows.

Sleet fires multiple, small Death Beams at the two. They dodge them all, continuing to trek further out of the city.

Trunks gets into fighting position. "Now, if you want them, you'll have to get through me."

"Hmph." Sleet grunts. His body disintegrates, and and appears in front of the boys.

"Whoa!" Goku Jr. says, stopping, then comically attempts to run the opposite way.

Sleet grabs the boy by his head and throws him into an office building, shattering the glass, sending him flying into a wall, cracking it with his head.

He falls onto the floor, passed out.

"Goku! Goku!" Hercule Jr. screams, running towards the direction of the building.

Vegeta Jr. turns around.

Sleet short steps, then punches Vegeta Jr. right in the gut.

While Vegeta Jr. is stunned, holding his torso, Sleet holds his leg up over his head, then forcefully brings it down on Vegeta Jr.'s back, sending him crashing down on the concrete ground, causing a crater.

Sleet's body disintegrates once more, and appears in front of the passed out Goku.

_A mysterious alien came to Earth to destroy our heroes. What will Goku, Vegeta or Trunks do to defeat him? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball AF._

*Frieza's physical body appeared on a quiet place in Satan City, or Hercule City in the English adaptation, thanks to a Tuffle scientist's Destron Gas, along with Lord Slug, Turles and Cooler in the 2010 Dragon Ball movie, "Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans!".


	10. Shaping Up to a Bad, Ruined Reunion

Dear Viewer,

This is just a premature post, just a taste of the drama. Part two'll come soon, fans.

-ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

"Saiyan. You lie about the great, late Goku dying. He is very much alive. I am searching for him." Sleet says, walking closer.

Goku Jr. rises slowly, getting to his knees. "The name's Goku Jr.. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sleet gets closer, lifting his foot over Goku's head.

"Then I guess you won't know anything- ever... again... Saiyan."

In the distance, yelling is audible.

"Gyaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Sleet walks to the edge of the room, where the windows crashed.

"What the hell?" he says, looking down, hundreds of feet down, and Majunior is seen, pressing his two fingers against each other.

He releases them and a beam of intertwined purple light approaches Sleet while Majunior releases his finger, and points it at him.

"_Light of Death_ (Special Beam Cannon)!"

"Fool!" Sleet says, dodging the attack.

"Goku! Get up!" Majunior says, screaming so that the boy can hear him.

Goku Jr. takes this opportunity to get up.

He transforms into a Super Saiyan, ki rushing out of his body.

Sleet turns around. "What the-? Your hair!"

He gets into _Kame_ stance.

"Ka... me... ka... me..." He says, holding his hands near his waist.

Sleet, levitating outside of the building, notices the blue ball of rushing ki being held in Goku Jr.'s hands.

Sleet attempts to fly away from Goku Jr.

"Now, you fool! Fire it now!" Vegeta Jr. shouts.

Goku Jr. fires the beam, shouting, "...Ha!"

The beam travels in the direction of Sleet. He looks back, dodges it, and smirks.

The beam goes farther out into the distance...

"What?! Man, how could you miss him, Goku!?" Majunior shouts.

Goku Jr. smirks still holding the traveling beam.

"Hyuh!" he grunts, twisting and steering the direction of the _Kamekameha Wave._

The _Kamekameha_ stops in it's tracks, and homes it's self to follow Sleet.

"What the?!" Sleet wonders, in shock, trying to figure out what just happened.

He doges the beam again, but Goku twists and turns his hands, controlling it to follow the villain.

"Goku! Keep doing whatever the heck you're doing! I'm gonna charge a Galick Gun and destroy him!" Vegeta Jr. shouts, opening both his hands, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"O...kay... Hyah! Vegeta! N'gyah!" Goku Jr. says, still steering.

"You insolent fool! You think you can defeat the mighty Sleet like this?! You Saiyans have some nerve!" Sleet screams, still twirling trying to avoid it.

"Vegeta.. hurry! Sooner or later... n'gyah... the Kamehameha will... evaporate if I waste my energy much longer!" Goku Jr. says, breaking a sweat.

"Shut up, and endure it! Okay..." Vegeta Jr. calms down and empties his mind...

Suddenly a beam of ki energy is ejected from his palms.

"Galick Gun!" he screams as the beam swirvels past the _Kame__kameha._

_**Here they go again! Hm, hm, hm... **_Sleet thinks. The Galick Gun and the _Kame__kameha _conjoin and follow Sleet with intense speed.

"You got it!" Trunks screams.

Trunks then notices something. The smirk on Sleet's face. Sleet is heading straight towards a building filled with screaming people.

"Wait! N'yah!" Trunks yells, throwing a ki beam at Sleet.


	11. Finally Beginning

The ki wave Trunks ejected hits Sleet, causing him to spiral to the ground and become lodged there.

"No-!"

The Galick _Kamekameha _hits him, and the entire area around Sleet explodes.

Smoke in that area rushes past the four.

Goku Jr. looks around and sees Trunks with smoke coming from his palms.

"Good job, Trunks!" He yells.

"Fools!" Vegeta Jr. says.

"What?" Majunior asks, staring into the smoke.

"Look closely," Vegeta Jr. says. "And you can clearly tell it isn't over! I still feel his energy. Grrrr..."

"Vegeta, what're you talking about, it hit him square on-"

Goku begins, but is shushed by Majunior.

Sleet's arm appears out of the smoke, then his legs, tail, and soon his entire body.

"What? B-b-b- but that move was the best I had that could bring this guy down!" Goku Jr. shouts.

"Looks like I'm going to have to step in, too." Trunks says.

"Wait, before you do that, look around you, sir. All these people are here. Let's take this fight elsewhere." Majunior says, making a point.

"Right, I understand." Trunks says.

"Listen, you! Sheesh, or whatever your name is! Let me choose the battleground, 'cause you came unexpectedly." Goku Jr. says.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta whispers loudly.

"Majunior wants to get out of here, 'cause of all these people. They're gonna get hurt, if they hadn't already." Goku Jr. exclaims.

"Alright, Saiyans, you put a measly scratch on me," Sleet says, wiping his mouth. "But, It won't matter where we fight. Your fate has already been pre-determined." Sleet says.

"Alright then." Trunks says, launching himself into the air.

Soon, Majunior, Vegeta, Goku and Sleet follow him.

As they are flying Goku propels himself further away from the group, and Hercule City's new island.

As minutes fly by, with Majunior following Sleet, and Sleet folowing Vegeta, with Vegeta following Trunks.

Goku, as leader, stops in the air and looks down at an empty plain, with beautiful grass, with mountains in the distance.

"Will this do?" Majunior asks.

"I suppose." says Trunks.

"Yeah, this is fine." Goku Jr. says, descending to the grassy ground.

Sleet lands about fifty feet away from the rest of the gang.

"So, shall I go first, Sleet?" asks Trunks.

"No," Vegeta Jr. answers. "I'll go."

"Hey, Vegeta, Goku, before you go... do any of you have any special moves?" Majunior asks.

"No, none in piticular. Only the _Kamehameha._" Goku Jr. says.

"Well, unlike you, Goku, I have been training. I was planning to use these new moves on _you." _Majunior says.

"I also have been training," Vegeta Jr. says. "I want to try them on him." He says, pointing to Sleet.

Sleet smirks. "Try what you want Saiyan. My Arcosian ancestors' blood flows through my veins, I can't be beaten by a monkey."

"Your grandfather was," Goku blurts. "and my grandfather destroyed yours..."

"Goku- Don't." says Majunior.

"So you did not truthfully tell me about your grandfather. That's very unheroic." Sleet teases.

"And you're evil, so we're even. Anyways, I said that to protect you. To refrain my self from hurting you."

"Hurting me? Ha-ha-ha! You're even more foolish than your ancestors. Even mine! Frieza was never able to touch the Dragon Balls! I came here to be immortal. Let alone, to destroy you."

"Listen, I don't care about your Arcose legends, or where you come from. I'm taking this one, Vegeta."


	12. Reverting to a Darker Shadow

Dear Viewer,

I honestly don't know whether I should make another Naruto story or not. They're kinda tough to construct. Besides, did you hear about Dragon Ball: Battle of Gods? It's coming out to the Internet with English subtitles soon.

~ChaosGenocideReign

* * *

"You aren't afraid of me, Saiyan?" Sleet asks.

"Why would I be?" Goku Jr. exclaims.

"You know, with that move you guys put together, if that would have hit any other of my family members, it would have _normally _wounded them."

Goku Jr. grits his teeth.

"But, I'm on another level. You'll end up getting yourself killed, kid. So why do you all not come at me at once? I promise you, it'll be fun. Seeing as how I practiced on other planets before I destroyed them."

"I'm usually against teamwork, Goku, but he is right. We didn't train hard enough." Majunior says.

"How would you know?" Goku Jr. asks with his back turned, "You just met me. You can't tell me what I'm capable of." He turns around, then smiles.

"Oh, but I can. I came from _the_ great Piccolo-_senin_. Earth's guardian." he replies.

"Piccolo?!" Goku Jr. shouts.

"Shut up, all of you." Vegeta Jr. says. "I don't care what the rest of you do. As long as any of you don't get in my way."

"Nonsense. Teamwork is essential to the martial arts you've been taught." Trunks says. "Besides, I _may be_ old, but I want to see what I'm capable of too. I _was_ the three-time World Martial Arts Champion."

"Talk, talk, talk. That's all you Earthlings ever do. Are you all done talking? If you mind, I'd like some genocide here." Sleet says.

"Okay then, It's decided," Majunior says. "Let's do this."

"Fine then, but when we're finished, I'm going after Piccolo for the Dragon Balls." Sleet says.

* * *

"Heeey..."A voice in Goku Jr.'s head says.

"_Grandpa? It's you, right?"_ he answers.

In front of him is Goku. Yes, _the _Goku. They stand in font of each other, in a dark space.

"I thought I can only communicate with you only if I possess one of the Dragon Balls."

"No, you don't need to. But I thought It'd be best to speak to you now. Listen. This guy you're about to fight is immensely powerful. It'd be ecstatic for _me_ to fight again! But, don't worry. You got it! I can tell, son. Never give up. And when you're finished with this guy, I want you to see a guy named King Kai."

"King Kai?"

"Yeah. He's my old teacher. He taught me the Spirit Bomb, another desperation move. It gathers particles of energy from living things. And, like I told my son, Goten. It's _Kamehameha. _Not _Kamekameha. _Knowing the name of your techniques help you become more powerful." he smiles.

"Yes, I see, Grandpa._ Kame...hameha_. Got it." Goku Jr. smiles back.

"I want to talk to you more. A lot more. But you must go and beat that guy."

"Sure. But, uh... One more question. What's going on now? Are the others fighting?!" he says excitedly.

"Eh-heh-heh. Naw. You're blinking your eye now. Well, imagine it bein' that fast," Goku says. "Alright, make your old man proud!"

"Right." Goku Jr. says, straight-faced.

* * *

Goku Jr. opens his eyes.

"Alright. Ready!" Goku Jr. says. Getting into _Kame_ stance.

He builds ki to his prime.

Sleet does the same.

"Fighting you could be fun. I feel it." Goku Jr. says.

"You're here to have _fun_ with a guy who's about to destroy you and your entire race?" Sleet says, annoyed.

"No. 'Cause you're not destroying anything." Goku Jr. says, smiling.

Goku Jr. punches and kicks at Sleet repeatedly, but it has no effect. He keeps dodging and parrying them.

Sleet grabs at Goku Jr. with his tail.

"An opening! Hyah!" he yells, wrapping his tail around Goku's neck, cutting off his supply of oxygen.

Unable to breathe, Goku Jr. chomps down on his tail and then elbows him in the stomach.

"AAHH! Owrr..." Sleet cries, in agony, wrapping his tail around his abdomen.

"Hyah!" Goku Jr. yells, firing a ki blast.

It hits Sleet, knocking him back and into a spiraling fury.

When he finally controls his speed and movement, "Curses. Die!" he lifts a single finger, and fires a Death Beam from his fingertips.

The beam quickly grazes Goku's left cheek, causing a cut, and it hits Trunks.

"Guh!... H-huh...?... Ah... cur...ses..." he groans on his way to the ground.

Goku Jr.'s eyes open wide. "Vegeta!"

"Oops, I totally didn't mean to do that." Sleet says.

"Don't... worry about me... go on. Beat him." Trunks says.

Vegeta Jr. tears as he looks at his grandfather. He looks up at the night sky's moon and begins to slightly shake.

"Vegeta!" Majunior yells.

_No! I've read about this in scrolls. This can't happen here. Everybody'll die, and it'll be my fault!_

_"_Goku! Get Trunks and get out of here! He's transforming!_" _Majunior yells.

Brown hair grows on Vegeta Jr.'s body. His bones grotesquely reconstruct. His irises disappear, and he lets out groans of pain.

"Vegeta! Are you okay?!" Goku Jr. says, running to aid his friend.

**"Go... leave, Goku." **

"Vegeta, wait! I'm trying to-"

**"Go, _now_!" **Vegeta Jr. snarls.

"A... Great Ape?" Sleet asks himself.


End file.
